narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reverse Yang Palm
|kanji=逆陽平手 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Gyaku Yō Hirate |literal english=Reverse Yang Palm |english tv=Reverse Yang Equality |jutsu rank=B |jutsu classification=Taijutsu, Fighting Style, Ninjutsu, Chakra Flow |jutsu type=Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short |debut shippuden=Yes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Movie, Fanon Canon }} is the signature technique of Enki Makaze and is unique/extensive to him and him alone. As described by Enki himself, "this technique transforms the shield into a sword". However, metaphors aside, this technique combines the aspect of taijutsu and ninjutsu. Overview Yang known as the element of life and healing, is here modified to become a tool for torture, murder and manslaughter. This variation of "light style" deals with cells, specifically their ability to divide, otherwise known as the Hayflick limit. This technique is initialized by the user performing a palm thrust while using the rotation of the whole body to increase the raw power of the palm, transferring all the strength to the palm resulting in a bone-crunching impact capable of pushing people back and seriously injure them if they don't move back in time. While the thrust is performed, the user actually channels Yang chakra into his palm but this actually is done so that on impact, the user's vibrating yang chakra attains the perfect resonance with the target's yang chakra, allowing the user to forcibly rip and pull it out of their body. Since, yang is based on the physical energy that governs vitality, can be used to breathe life into form. When it is pulled out and is simultaneously ripped into pieces, it causes "Yin and Yang imbalance". Since, everything is essentially made up of yin-yang. Eliminating yang would result in certain death. Even if the victim survives the palm thrust and yang extraction, with the yang gone, the body's cells become unable to divide and slowly the body stops functioning. This causes several organ failures and severe blood loss and ultimately leads to death. There seems to a favorable aspect of this technique, that is, he can extract as much yang energy as he wants. Different level of extraction can cause different results. Such as, destroying and extracting half of their yang would cause the "Worst" type of possible cancer and so on. This technique focuses on "yang-yang" type of bonding rather than yin-yang bonding. There are obvious other uses of this technique. For example, instead of destroying his opponent(s) while pulling it out of his body, the user can use it on allies but he must eliminate the violent palm thrust while performing it. By taking small parts of their yang-energy and then adding them to his own body, he can further enhance his own life-force, endurance, stamina, agility, etc. There's a limit to how much the body can tolerate yin-yang imbalance, after a certain limit, the target's own yin energy begins destroying his own body. This also strongly hints that, Yin and Yang cannot exist independently without each other. If the user is afraid of making a direct contact or for some reason is unable to make a contact by his palm, he could mimic the palm thrust with a sword thrust and upon piercing their body, he could pull their yang out of their body. Although, Enki comments, it's no fun since a sword is much more lethal than a palm and this means that the target may very well die before he gets to torture them. As stated by Enki, it is evident that this technique requires quite the mastery over flow of one's chakra. Enki states that it could be deadly for amateurs who have not mastered chakra flow. Also, while in bonded state, there's a chance of having your own Yang pulled away by the enemy; although it require him to have extensive knowledge of human anatomy, must have some training with yang element and must have a great mastery over chakra control. It has been widely described as a, "double-edged sword". Trivia * This technique has often being said to be the most violent usage of Yang element.